


What They Did for Him

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Anxiety, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Compliant, Crying, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Secret Crush, Young Love, pre-wolfstar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: “You ok, Re?” Sirius asked, stopping at the foot of Remus’ bed, James and Peter bouncing behind him.Remus nodded quickly, “Yeah.” He forced a smile, trying to seem content, despite the fact he was losing his only friends.“Good, ‘cause we have something really cool we wanna show you!” James exclaimed, bouncing up beside Sirius. Remus’ ears perked up. Maybe he would have them for a little longer.“Y-you do?” He asked, tentatively.“Yeah! It was Sirius’ idea! All him really, he’s the one that figured out how to do it.”Here is the story of what the marauders did for Remus...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	What They Did for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with me, and my lack of understanding surrounding this site. I've figured out how to post with italics and such. I'm really shite at technology and didn't realize there were 2 different formats for writing stuff. So thanks for putting up with my works, and their lack of inflection. From now on I will be less stupid and put the text in the proper format.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this kinda-angsty, mostly-fluffy fic, about what the marauders did for Remus!
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day! -Em <3

3 months.  _ 3 months  _ and the marauders had barely said more than 10 sentences to Remus. They were always sneaking off somewhere causing mischief without him. He used to always be part of their plans, the  _ ‘Brains of the mission’ _ , as Sirius would say. But now they left to do things without him, with only a  _ ‘We’ll be back in a bit Re, you stay here and hold down the fort!’  _ Which hurt, especially coming from Sirius. Remus was finally able to admit to himself that he had the  _ tiniest _ little crush on Sirius Black, but nothing more. He wanted to keep it under control, seeing as Sirius was hopelessly straight.  _ And even if he wasn’t. What would it matter? There’s no way Sirius would go for a bloke like him.  _

It was June of their 4th year, the final full moon of the school year was in 3 days. “We’re off to do something real quick Re! We’ll be back in like, 10 minutes!” Sirius said, already opening the door, James and Peter in tow.

“I’m not busy, I’ll come with you,” Remus said, trying to make sure he didn’t sound too desperate.

Sirius remained ever-so oblivious to Remus’ mood and said, “We’ll be super fast, I promise! You stay here and-”

“-hold down the fort,” Remus grumbled, trying not to curl in on himself too visibly.

“You got it Re!” Sirius called, heading out of the dormitory with Peter and James, they both looked jittery about something. Once he heard the door slam shut, he slid down on his bed, so he was lying down, staring up at the crimson canopy. 

He should’ve expected as much. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. When his friends accepted him as a werewolf 2 years ago, in second year, they promised it wouldn’t change anything about their friendship. He had been hopeful then, however still a little weary. Fearing that eventually, the novelty of having a werewolf best friend would wear off, making them realize he was nothing but a monster. But it had appeared that they would never not want to be his friend, and he let his guard slip, which was his mistake. He had basked in having friends that cared about him and saw him not as a monster, but as Remus Lupin, a  _ person.  _ But there had been enough Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, as well as plenty of time since then for them to come to their senses, and realize what Remus really was. He shouldn’t be too upset,  _ he’d expected this.  _ But yet here he was curled up on his bed, near tears, clinging onto 3 friendships that were slipping away.

He heard 3 sets of loud footsteps coming up the stairs, he took a few deep breaths and straightened himself up on his bed, just as Sirius, James, and Peter came bursting into the dormitory, big smiles plastered on their faces, probably from laughing at some inside joke he wasn’t a part of. 

“You ok, Re?” Sirius asked, stopping at the foot of Remus’ bed, James and Peter bouncing behind him.

Remus nodded quickly, “Yeah.” He forced a smile, trying to seem content, despite the fact he was losing his only friends.

“Good, ‘cause we have something really cool we wanna show you!” James exclaimed, bouncing up beside Sirius. Remus’ ears perked up.  _ Maybe he would have them for a little longer.  _

“Y-you do?” He asked, tentatively.

“Yeah! It was Sirius’ idea! All him really, he’s the one that figured out how to do it.” James said, excitedly. Sirius blushed slightly, from embarrassment, and gave a sheepish smile, taking a step back from James. Remus was trying to wrack his brains for some lame prank Sirius figured out how to pull off. “He spent  _ hours _ in the library researching. Nearly all his spare time last year! He told us about it, and we’ve been sneaking around for  _ months _ trying to pull it off!” James smiled. Remus was perplexed. He couldn’t figure out what in Merlin’s name they had done. 

“W-what did you guys do?” He asked, in a small voice. Trying not to get too upset over the fact they had been planning this, whatever it was, without him.

“Are you guys ready to show him?” James asked, turning to face Sirius and Peter. They both nodded enthusiastically. “Okay Peter, you first.” 

Remus shifted so he was sitting up at the foot of the bed, for a better look at whatever it was they were about to show him. Peter smiled at him then nodded. The next thing Remus knew, Peter was gone. He blinked a little confused.  _ Did they learn how to...disappear?  _ Then a chubby rat came scurrying up the bed, next to him. “Ah! Rat!” He squealed, jumping off the bed, which sent James and Sirius into peals of laughter. 

“That’s not a rat, Remus.” James laughed. “That’s Peter!” 

“Wha-” His question was cut off as a large stag popped up in place of James. He blinked, as the rat scurried across the floor, and next to the stag. He was at a loss for words. This must be some strange, anxiety induced dream. He was standing gaping at the stag and the rat, he didn’t think he had ever been more confused in his life. “What is going on-'' He was cut off again, as a big, fluffy, black dog bounded up to him, standing on his hind legs and putting his paws on Remus’ shoulders.

Remus automatically gripped the dog’s soft fur and ran his hands through it. The dog barked happily and panted up at Remus, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looked at the happy pup for a few moments, then noticed the dog had grey eyes, unlike any dog he had ever seen. “What’s going on?” He looked back over to the stag, which turned back into James, and the rat into Peter. 

“Have you really not figured it out?” James looked amused.

Remus furrowed his brow and looked back at James and Peter, who he had just watched turn into a stag and a rat respectively. Then back at the fluffy dog, who was still leaning up against Remus, panting excitedly. “You guys are...a-animagi?” He said, thinking he sounded stupid.

“Precisely!” James beamed. Remus blinked.  _ They became animagi? _

He looked back over to the black dog he was still holding onto, realizing this must be Sirius. “Why?”

The dog transformed back into Sirius, who still had his hands resting on Remus’ shoulders. Remus kept his arms around Sirius but loosened his hold a bit. “Well, you see. We noticed you were always hurt after full moons, and we hated seeing you like that, and not being able to do anything to help it.” Sirius looked away, shyly. “And I wanted to figure out a way to help you. To make the transformations easier. It took a lot of late nights in the library, borrowing James’ invisibility cloak, but I finally figured it out. It turns out werewolves prefer having a pack, so they’re less likely to hurt themselves or others. Obviously, we can’t be humans around the wolf, but we can be animals. And it turns out werewolves don’t try to attack animagi the same way they do wizards. So we’ve been trying to become animagi for the last year. And now that we got it to work, we can accompany you on the next moon.” Sirius told him. Remus figured he was imagining the blush on Sirius’ cheeks. Remus felt his chest become heavy with emotions. ”You’ll never have to spend a full moon alone again, Re.” Sirius smiled up at him. Remus felt a lump growing in his throat. 

“You did all this, for  _ me? _ ” He said softly. Sirius gave him a gentle smile. “Y-you guys could get arrested for this, you're only 14.”

“We would do anything for you. You’re our friend, we love you, Moony.” Sirius spoke in a similar soft tone.

“M-moony?” Remus stuttered, confused by the nickname, he didn’t think he would be able to get out much more without bursting into tears.

“Yeah, it’s a new nickname we thought of for you. Because of the whole, werewolf-full moon thing.” Sirius looked back at Remus, smile faltering at the look on his face. “We don’t have to call you that if you don’t like it.”

Remus’ lip quivered, he was unable to hold back his emotions anymore. He started crying.  _ Ugly crying.  _ The tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn’t choke back the sobs. Sirius immediately wrapped his arms around Remus, gripping him tight. Remus held onto Sirius as well, crying into his shoulder. “We didn’t mean to upset you, Re! I’m so sorry, so so sorry!” Sirius rambled. Remus desperately shook his head against Sirius’ shoulder, trying to tell him it was alright. But he couldn’t get his words out over his sobs. 

“N-no - _ sob- _ th-these are h-happy tears,” He choked out. “ _ So, happy _ .” Sirius squeezed him reassuringly, Remus squeezed him back. “It-it’s just - _ sob- _ I-I never thought that- people would care about me this much.” He regained control of his breathing. “A-and you guys did all this for  _ me,  _ and it-it’s crazy, and overwhelming. A-and I thought you guys finally had enough of me and didn’t want to be my friend anymore. B-but really you guys were doing this for  _ me. _ I never had friends when I was younger, because of what I am. No one’s ever cared for me this much.” Remus looked around the room, still slightly overwhelmed. James and Peter were beaming at him, Sirius still holding him tight. He could stay like this forever. “Thank you.” He near-whispered, his voice drained from sobbing.

“Anything for you, Moony.” Sirius smiled at him, his grey eyes twinkling while looking into Remus’ amber ones. Remus gave a watery laugh at his new nickname. He and Sirius stayed like that for a while. Remus’ would’ve kissed him right then, but he didn’t, in fear of ruining everything that was just put back together.

And at that moment his heart did a strange thing. His mind and his heart synced up, finally having the same idea. He was startled by the realization.  _ He was hopelessly in love with Sirius Black. _

  
  



End file.
